Power Rangers in Space the Next Generation
by Katara Melody Cullen
Summary: Well you already know the title. But this story is going to need OC characters too. Just read the chapter inside and you know the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers in Space next Generation**

Hey everybody I want to write a Power Ranger in Space fanfiction but I really don't know how to start it. But I will also need OC characters too. Okay I'm not sure if I'm going to do an all girls ranger team or a mixed gender team so feel free to add boys and girls and whoever is chosen I congratulate you early. But I don't mind if you want to write a chapter on how you the team meets each one of the characters because it would make things simpler on me.

***Also for further notice I do not own the idea of Power Rangers, I wish I did though. But I don't but the Kimie is my OC character and any the other OC character whoever decides they want their character in the story belongs to them. But the idea to the plot belongs to me and anyone else who gives ideas and decides they want to create their own chapter on how their character meets the team. So have being creative.**

***I wanted to choose all different Kinds of Ethnicity for this story…**

**The character Kimie is My character while the character Amoriko is Ieasha's character. *_***

Name: Kimie Sanders

Birthday: October 30

Age: 17

Looks: She has long reddish brown hair in waves that comes down to her waist with little curls at the end, she has greenish blue eyes, and her skin is a golden brown complexion.

Ranger Color: Pink Space ranger

Ethnicity: Japanese/African American

Favorite classes: Science, English, History, and chorus.

Background: Kimie was born in American but she's mixed with Japanese and African American. Her mother was African American mixed with a French background. Kimie's father is Japanese. Kimie's mother name is Jasmine and her father's name is Shin. They met when Jasmine came too Japan for foreign exchange program. They dated for a couple months until one day Jasmine mother had to go back to America. So they had sex and that was the end of that. Kimie's father soon went to live in America so that he could be with the one he loved. Kimie's is a musically talented teen; she speaks four different languages and is fluent in at least three. She's fluent in Japanese, English, and French, and can speak Italian but is not so fluent in it.

Hobbies: Reads, writes stories, songs, acts, sings, dance, and shops and loves to hang out with her friends.

Sports: Archery; Ice-skating; Gymnastics; Karate; Wrestling; Soccer; Tennis.

Love Interest: Not sure yet.

Best friend: Amoriko

_Ieasha is the second person on this account. _

Name: Amoriko Greene

Birthday: October 14

Age 18

Looks: Amoriko has short black hair that's goes into a bob, she has dark brown eyes that look like they can look into your soul. She has a milk chocolate complexion. She has an athletic body.

Ranger Color: Yellow Space Ranger

Ethnicity: African American

Favorite classes: Art, History

Background: Not Available

Hobbies: Watch lots of anime, in the law club, loves practicing fighting moves, loves to dress up in lots of cosplay outfits.

Sports: Track, Karate, Fencing, Judo, Rock climbing, Boxing, Soccer, and possible loves to scuba dive.

Love Interest: NA

Best friend: Kimie-Chan


	2. Author

Author's Note

Okay everyone I have three people who I have chosen for the rangers but I'm missing the Black Ranger. So I'm going to post the Profile of three of the ranger characters and I'm going to tell you who created them too. I was also thinking about maybe adding a boy team too this but the characters would meet them until way later in the story… I hoping to make them our counterparts but like the Japanese version of us or so. You know since basically Japan has the power ranger show too. But I still thinking on it let me know of what you think about that.

Red Ranger is created by Mystic Water Ranger.

Name: Athena Diana Royce

Age:15

Ranger Color: Red Space Ranger

Hobbies: learning how to defeat the villain, practicing fighting moves, reading, and making new shapes out of the stars she sees on her travels.

Description: long black hair, dark brown eyes, Native American in origin, has single streak of white in the front of her hair.

Boyfriend: N/A

Characteristics: will never give up, will always protect her team, loyal to everyone, and forgiving/trusting to a felt this gets her in trouble some times, but will to anything to keep her team safe even if it means potting herself in danger to save them

Congratulations to Mystic Water Ranger the leader of the team.

**Blue ranger is created by ****Selocon. **

Name: Kodan "Great Eyes" Kivan

Birthday: December 9

Age 16

Looks: Kodan has long Black hair going down to mid-bicep in a braid, bright Green eyes that always focus on things nearby

Ranger Color: Blue Space Ranger

Ethnicity: American Indian

Favorite classes: History, Science

Background: Not Available

Hobbies: computers

Sports: does virtual sports coun  
>Love Interest: NA<p>

Best friend: uh...black ranger

**So congratulations Selocon for being chosen as the blue ranger.**

**Silver Ranger is created by Jamin91.**

Name: Vincenzo "Vinnie" Gomez

Birthday: September 29

Age: 18

Looks: Vinnie is a fairly tall young man, standing at around six foot one, possessing a complexion which gives his dual heritage of both French and African American ancestry away. He has hazel eyes, though this is usually covered by a pair of sunglasses with dark lenses. He possesses a slim, athletic physique due to his cross country activities. His hair is naturally dark brown, though he dyes it black. In terms of his attire, he tends to wear clothes that lend themselves to giving him some kind of protection if he comes off of his motorcycle, generally along the lines of dark jeans, a leather jacket and a white polo shirt, along with a pair of black leather Chelsea boots.

Ranger Color: White, "I think she meant Silver ranger."

Ethnicity: Mixed Race

Favorite classes: PE and Photography.

Background: Vincenzo, or "Vinnie" as he prefers, is very much the loner type. He's not big on working with others, nor is he someone who lets people get close to him. This comes from the fact that his father died in a car accident when he was a baby, and his mother took to shoving him on different relatives, with him being passed around like a plate of potatoes for a lot of his youth, thus leading him to his view that the only person you can really rely on is yourself.

Eventually, when he was 17, he was landed with his Aunt Petra, his mother's younger sister, being only 22 herself. September of that year, he started studying at the local high school, which is the situation we find him in when we meet him.

Hobbies: Riding his motorcycle, working on engines, fishing, going running, listening to rock music and playing games on his PS3, specifically Call of Duty (he hasn't missed a game since CoD 3). He is also, though he will never admit this to anyone, something of a budding Photographer.

Sports: Cross Country Running, Javelin and Swimming.

Love Interest: I'll leave that in your hands  
>Best Friend: None<p>

So congratulations Jamin91 for being chosen as the silver ranger.

**Green Ranger belongs to JC DC KC **

Name: Brooke Stange

Birthday: March 14th

Age: 16

Looks: She is short with long golden blonde hair with orange highlights in the sunlight with bangs covering her left eye that she has to flip out of her eye every 2 minutes, blue eyes and fair skin

Ranger Color: green

Ethnicity: American

Favorite classes: geography

Background: Brooke has never been out of the USA in her entire life that's why she likes geography, She wants to travel all over the world. Her parents spoil her since she is an only child and they live in a huge mansion. She always looks at the fun things in life and laughs at everything. She's always the one to crack up first and laugh the hardest. Also she never stops smiling except in really serious situations.

Hobbies: Traveling, guitar, singing, making video diaries for her popular YouTube channel (made up: BrookeKcStange), and having fun

Sports: Volleyball and lacrosse

Love Interest: NA

Best Friend: NA

**So congratulations to JC DC KC. **


	3. Transfer students

Chapter 1

**Before I write this story I would like to say I do not own the power rangers story, but I do own my friend and I characters, and the other characters belong to Jamin91, JC DC KC, and Selocon. So I hope you in joy. But I hope you review because I would like to know what you think and what I should change in the story. **

**Chapter 1 **

"**Some people are going to leave, but that's not the end of your story. That's the end of their part in your story."- From an unknown author**

"Kimie wake up. Today's the day we transfer to our new school."Amoriko says while shaking a sleeping Kimie awake. "I'm up, gosh who could go back to sleep with you shaken the hell out of them, and jumping on their bed."Kimie says while trying to push Amoriko off of her bed but failed in the process. "Well get up, your mother said breakfast is almost ready, and that you only have twenty minutes to get ready."She said and left the room. I assumed to get dressed. I blinked a couple of times before opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings, I could see the sunlight shining through my opened curtains. I took two seconds to stretch out my sleeping muscles before getting out of bed.

Once I was out of my bed I proceed to do my morning activity which was, making my bed, brushing my teeth, taking a shower and washing my hair, and last but not least picking out an outfit to wear. When all was said and done, I grabbed my backpack and left my room and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning mom, Katara, and Amoriko."I said while taking a seat besides Amoriko who was munching away on her chocolate coco puffs. "Good morning dear, sis, and Kimie."All three of them replied at the same time. My mother walked over to me and placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I said a quick thank you and quickly started to devour my food. Once I was finished I placed my plate in the dishwasher and headed out of the kitchen with Amoriko following closely behind me.

I grabbed my coat off of the coat rack and my backpack off the floor besides the front door, and yelled out, "Bye mom, bye sis," then left the house with Amoriko. "Hey Kim-chan are sure your okay with the move and all?"Amoriko asked me with a hint of concern in her voice. "Yes, I'm fine; I just don't want to talk about it okay."I said before walking ahead so that she wouldn't see the sadness making it's way too my eyes.

My name is Kimie Sanders and I'm 17 yrs old, and I just moved here from Tokyo, Japan. I was born in America but we moved to Japan when I was five years old. But now we're back in America because my dad died and my mom didn't want to stay there anymore. My best friend Amoriko moved here with us since her parents live in America, I first met Amoriko when we were in middle school, and she was originally a transfer student at Tokyo middle school. So now here I am about to start at new school but at least I'm starting at new school with my best friend.

I looked up and noticed a sign that said, **Angel Grove High**. I sighed to myself, and walked forward, up a few set up stairs and into the school building with Amoriko following closely besides her. "Hey look there's the office lets go."Amoriko says while grabbing my arm and pulling me inside the room. I looked forward and saw a small plump women sitting in a chair typing away on her computer. The women had pale skin, and dark brown curly hair pulled up into a messy bun with curls falling out of it. "Hello, were the new transfer students."Amoriko says while trying to get the lady's attention away from computer and onto them. It seemed to have worked since the lady looked up and smiled at them showing off her white teeth. "Hello, we've been awaiting your arrival; you see we don't get transfer students often. Oh by the way my name is Mrs. Milillo and if you wait one second I'll print out your schedules."Mrs. Milillo says while looking back at her computer and doing god knows what.

She turned away from her computer for a quick second and handed both of us our schedules and handed us a map of the school. "Thank you."Amoriko and I both said before leaving the office. But we could hear, Mrs. Milillo shout out your welcome.

"Let me see your schedule Kim."Amoriko says while grabbing my schedule out my hands. "What was the point of asking if you were going to take it anyway?"I asked her. "We have all the same classes together all except for math."She said not evening answering my question. I sighed and smiled and said, "Okay we have science class first so let's head over to the science classroom." She nodded and followed me while looking at her map and giving me the directions to the classroom.

**Well there's the first chapter, I'm going to do the first three to four chapters in the ranger's point of view. So first was Kimie's and then it will Amoriko's, and next will be Athena's, Brooke's, Vincent's, and then Kodan's. I might put all three of the OC ranger's pov of in one chapter so I could get the story moving forward. But I would like to thank Jamin91 for your help in some of my ideas. But please review!**


	4. Meeting new friends

Chapter 2

Before I write this story I would like to say I do not own the power rangers story, but I do own my friend and I characters, and the other characters belong to Jamin91, JC DC KC, and Selocon. So I hope you in joy. But I hope you review because I would like to know what you think and what I should change in the story.

"Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." ~ Unknown

Chapter 2

Amoriko's Pov:

"Well here's the science classroom."Kimie says while stopping in front of the door, and looking up at me. I nodded my head, and waited for her to open the door. Which she did, and walked into the classroom, and I followed closely behind her. Kim walked up to the teacher desk, while I took a glance around the classroom and noticed that the students stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at us. "Hi my name is Kimie, and this Amoriko and we're the new students."Kimie said nicely and with a soft smile. That hid her real feelings of not wanting to be here. I really don't blame her though; her father was murder by a monster in Tokyo. "Well, it's nice to have you in this class, so if you don't mind introducing yourselves too the class. By the way my name is Ms. Mendez."She said. I looked at the teacher and noticed that she had brown complexion, she had pale green eyes, and her hair was red with black highlights in waves that fell down her back. She was wearing a white long sleeve blouse, with black dressy pants. I couldn't see her shoes though.

Oh by the way my name is Amoriko Greene, I'm 17 yrs old, and I have short black hair that is in a bob, my eyes are a dark brown, and I have been told that they look like they can see into your soul, which is partly true. Right now I have moved back to America with my best friend Kimie and her mother, and younger sister. My mother lives in New York city with my two younger siblings.

"Okay."Kimie said and turned to face the classroom, with me doing the same. She spoke up and said, "Hello my name Kimie Sanders, and I just moved here from Tokyo, Japan for reasons that are my own. I'm 17 yrs old, and hope we can be friends." When she was done looked towards me telling me to go. I looked towards the classroom and spoke, "Hi my name is Amoriko Greene, and I just moved here from Tokyo, Japan too, and I have my reasons too I originally from America, and I'm 17 yrs old just like Kimie-Chan. I also hope we can be friends." "Okay Kimie, you can sit next to Kodan, and Amoriko you can sit next to Brooke."Ms. Mendez says while pointing to a girl with long golden blonde hair with orange highlights in her hair with a bang covering her left blue eye. She was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with blue pants. She waved me over with smile on her face.

I looked at Kimie and saw her walking over to a boy with long black hair that was put into a braid that fell down to his mid-bicep he also had bright green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with short sleeves, and had blue jeans on. I walked over to the girl named Brooke and took my seat. I pulled out my binder and started to jot down the notes that were on the board. "Hi, I'm Brooke."The girl I was sitting next too said. I turned to look at her and placed a friendly smile on my face and nicely said, "Amoriko, and it's nice to meet you Brooke." She smiled widely at me and said, "It's so great too finally have two transfer students in the school, it was sort of getting boring here." "Well, I'm glad that you find me being here welcoming. I'm not usually use too people being nice to new students."I said calmly before turning my attention back to the board, where the teacher was going on about god knows what. I took a glance over at Kimie and saw her smile and softly laughing at what the boy named Kodan was saying, but she was also copying down the board too.

"Okay class, today I'm going to be pairing you up for a science class project and it will be in groups of five."Ms. Mendez says. I could hear everyone groan, and that's when I could tell everyone in this class despised projects. I was sort of use too projects since my teachers in Japan gave a whole lot of projects. "So I want everybody to stand, and wait until I call your names and you will move to the desk I place you."She said loudly.

"Kevin, Lance, Brendan, Sarah, Emma, and Kristen you are in group 1."She said. "Group two, will be Brooke, Kodan, Athena, Vincenzo."She said, and went through the list of groups but noticed we weren't placed into a group yet. "Kimie, Amoriko you will be in group 2 with Brooke, Kodan, Vincent, and Athena."She said while pointing to group 2. We both nodded our heads and walked over to Kodan and Vincenzo.

"Hi Kimie, Amoriko, my name is Athena, and this is Vincent. Kimie you already met Kodan, and Amoriko you met Brooke, but Kim hasn't met Brooke, and same goes for Amoriko not meeting Kodan."Athena says excitedly. Athena had long black hair with a white streak in the front of her hair, she had brown eyes, and she was wearing a red shirt with, black pants. The boy next to her named Vincenzo had a dark brown hair and had nice hazel eyes, he was wearing a white polo shirt, with dark jeans, dark leather jacket, too top it all off he had on a pair of black leather Chelsea boots. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you."Kimie says quietly with a soft smile and bowing slightly to show respect. "Hello, it's nice to meet you too."I said while bowing too. "Hi."Vincenzo, Kodan said to me with a smile and the other gave a slight nod. "Hello."Brooke, Vincenzo said to Kimie with a soft smile, while Vinnie nodded his head. "Okay class I'm going to give you your assignment."Ms. Mendez said while looking at her students. "Team 1, you will be assigned to learn about how carbon footprints can save the environment. Team 2, you will be assigned to learn about space shuttles, and that is going to earn you a trip to the space shuttles downtown."She said softly. After an hour class was finally over and we were able to leave science. So this is how school went throughout the day but we didn't have projects in any of our other classes.

**Well that's it for the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be in the other OC's pov. So please review. I want to thank Mystic Water Ranger for reviewing my first chapter. **


	5. Kodan's pov

Chapter 3

Before I write this story I would like to say I do not own the power rangers story, but I do own my friend and I characters, and the other characters belong to Jamin91, JC DC KC, and Selocon. So I hope you in joy. But I hope you review because I would like to know what you think and what I should change in the story.

Chapter 3

Kodan's pov:

I was sitting in science class when suddenly two girls walked into the classroom, and towards the teacher's desk. I never saw them around here before so that's when I remember that we were going to have two transfer students here. I was sort of excited because we never usually received transfer students. I looked around and so everybody looking at the two girls.

That's when the teacher asked them to introduce themselves, and they both turned to face us. The first one to speak was a girl with long reddish brown hair that fell down her back in waves with small curls at the bottom, she had the brightest greenish blue eyes that I have ever seen, she had exotic features that told me that she wasn't fully American. She was also wearing a pink blouse with a flowery pattern sewn on it; she had blue jeans with a small flower design on it. I didn't catch her name, because I was too preoccupied taking in the girls features.

The pretty girl looked at her friend, who looked a little different. This girl had chocolate skin, and dark black hair that was in a bob, with the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen she looked extremely cold, and didn't want to be here just like her friend. This girl was wearing a yellow and black shirt that reminded me of a bumblebee, she was also wearing black pants too. But I did catch her name and it was Amoriko, and what a strange name it was.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher called my name and told the girl name Kimie too sit next to me. So that was the girls name, i was extremely happy when she sat next to me she seemed more friendly then her other friend. I looked to my left and saw the girl Amoriko sitting besides Brooke. Brooke was one of the riches girls in this school, and her parents loved to spoil her like crazy, and she practically has every guy at her feet but she doesn't seem to notice it though since she's not one of rich girl types that seem to love to brag about their money.

Besides she doesn't really have many friends, but she's a girl that you can never hate because of the smile, and joy she brings where she goes.

I look to the right of me and saw Kimie focusing on what the teacher was saying, while copying the notes down from off the bored. It took me all of my courage to speak to her. "Hi, I'm Kodan."I said happily. She looked at me for second and it looked too me as if she was debating on whether to say hi or not. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kodan I'm Kimie."She replied softly back to me. I smiled and started to ramble on about how we never received new people. And she seemed to enjoy my rambling because she was laughing softly so she wouldn't alert the teacher.

The teacher finally snapped everybody from their dazed stated when she stated that we had a project and she was going to be placing us in teams. I could hear everyone groan, including my own. But Kimie didn't seem to be bothered by this. Well going back into my Japanese class I took last year I knew they received a lot of projects in Japan so I guess she assumed it was like any other project she had.

The class stood up and waited for her to sort everyone in groups and when everyone were in groups she noticed Kimie and Amoriko weren't sorted so she placed her in the group with Vincenzo, Brooke, Athena, and I. Athena seemed a little too happy to be paired off, but I guess it was just how she's always been. But I think she should lay off of the happy pills for a bit.

Athena started to talk and introduce us and then that's when the teacher announced our group assignment, and I hated it. Apparently our team is suppose to go to a space shuttle and learn about how a shuttle works or something like that basically I wasn't listen to darn thing the teacher was saying. I was too busy thinking about how much I hated this assignment. But I would get through it just to pass this class.

Well that's it for Kodan's pov, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and give me some feedback it helps me with my thinking processes.


	6. Brooke's Pov

Chapter 4 "New Friends in Brooke's pov"

* * *

><p>Before I write this story I would like to say I do not own the power rangers story, but I do own my friend and I characters, and the other characters belong to Jamin91, JC DC KC, and Selocon. So I hope you in joy. But I hope you review because I would like to know what you think and what I should change in the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Brooke's pov:

I was sitting down quietly in science class copying down the notes from off the board. The class was quietly whispering too one another, while teacher was doing god knows what at her desk. I assumed she was taking attendance. I was brought out of my thinking when the door opened and two girls walked into the classroom.

The two girls walked over to the teacher's desk and started to talk to the teacher quietly. That's when the teacher told them to introduce themselves, and so both of the girls faced the classroom, and the girl with reddish brown hair that fell down her back in waves with small curls at the end name was Kimie, she had the brightest greenish blue eyes that I've seen before, she also had a golden brown complexion.

Now the girl next to her name was Amoriko and she had a dark chocolate complexion, her hair was black and in short bob, she had dark brown eyes that looked like they could see into your soul. Amoriko looked like she didn't want to be here just like her friend Kimie. So I decided to befriend them both, and help them through their time here in this school.

The teacher told the girl named Amoriko to sit beside me, while the girl Kimie sat next to Kodan. I meet Kodan a couple of times, I mean we only talked to each other in Math class, but only to say hi, how you doing, and bye. But other than that I do really know him that well, all I knew is that he somewhat kept to himself; he doesn't really talk to nobody that much. I was brought out my inside thoughts when Amoriko sat next to me. I couldn't contain the grin that wanted to make its way onto my face. I wanted to say hi to her, but I thought I would let her get settle in first and then talk to her.

I think Amoriko knew that I wanted to say something to her, because she looked at me and waited for me to say something. So being super duper excited I spoke up, "Hi my name is Brooke." She looked up from her binder and said, "Amoriko, and it's nice to meet you Brooke." When she smiled at me I took that as sign to continue, "It's so great to finally have two transfer students in this school, and it was sort of getting boring here."I said. "Well, I'm glad that you find me being here welcoming. I'm not usually use too people being nice to new students."She said calmly. I looked at her with an, are you serious look, before simply stating, "Well here in Angel Grove everyone's welcoming." She smiled at me and turned to see how her friend was doing.

I could see that Kimie was having friendly chat with Kodan that was sort of a shocker to me. I've never seen him associate with anyone besides an occasional hello to me, and so other people. I don't even know if he had friends, I guess he's sort of like me. I might be popular and liked by everyone, I don't care to show it because I know that they're some people that are fake and some people that are for real. So I'm really careful when it comes to friends. Everyone says I'm not like those typical rich girls who are popular and like to show off and make people feel like they are beneath me. Both everyone has feelings and I hate to make people feel like they do not matter, so I decided to be friendly to everyone but not to take friends unless they are trustworthy and would like to be my friend because they like the person I am, and not because I'm rich and I'm popular.

This was how science went by until the teacher started to talk about assigning us projects and putting us into groups. You could practically hear the groans come from every student including me. But Amoriko didn't seem fazed by this announcement. The teacher made us all stand up and placed us in groups. I was in a group with Athena, she's a pretty cool friend, and she's just as perky as I am. Kodan was in the group with me as well, and so was Vincenzio. Now Vincenzio was a loner he didn't like talk to people, he rather be left alone, he also a boy who loves motorcycles, so he's a biker guy. The idea of him being hot and riding a motorcycle made the entire girls swoon for him, but he just pretends they don't exist. I never understood why, however; it is none of my business.

The teacher finished all of the groups and Kimie and Amoriko were the only ones that weren't placed in a group so the teacher placed her in our group. I was happy, and by the looks of things so was Kodan and Athena. Oh by the way, there is only one way I could describe Athena and that would Alice Cullen from Twilight. She had the energy of Alice Cullen; I don't even match up to that. She's more energetic than I am.

Before they could even walk over to us Athena pounced on them and started to speak to them. I don't even think she took a breath when she was talking. She basically just introduce them to the people they didn't meet already. When that was done the teacher told us our assignment was to go see real space shuttle and other stuff. I was excited for this project, I always wanted to see a space shuttle and this was the perfect opportunity.

Throughout the whole day this was all I could think about…

* * *

><p><strong>Well finally I finished the fourth chapter, I do hope you enjoyed and please Review Review! I would like to thank Mystic Water Ranger and Selecon for reviewing. <strong>

**Stay tune for Athena and Vincenzio pov's in the next chapter. I also I will need a Black ranger, but I think I might just make one up myself. I was also thinking about adding another ranger color because I wanted to even it out a little but I will probably bring a new ranger color way later. So just putting thoughts down in case you think I should do something like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5 **

**Before I write this story I would like to say I do not own the power rangers story, but I do own my friend and I characters, and the other characters belong to Jamin91, JC DC KC, and Selocon. So I hope you in joy. But I hope you review because I would like to know what you think and what I should change in the story. **

**Chapter 5**

**Athena's Pov: **

**Today was any other day where I was sitting down besides Vincenzo in science class. Waiting for the teacher to announce what we we're going to do today. But she was sitting down marking stuff off on her paper. I could hear kids whispering besides me about something that wasn't fully important. I heard the door open and so looking up I saw two girls. One looked half Asian and half either Spanish or African American I didn't know, but the second girl was African American. They walked over to the teacher and started to talk to her quietly. The teacher nodded and told them to introduce themselves. The mixed girl introduced herself as Kimie Sanders, and the African American girl introduced herself as Amoriko Greene. When they were done Ms. Mendez made the girl named Kimie sit next to Kodan and Amoriko was seated next to Brooke. I pouted because they weren't seated beside's me. I could see Amoriko talking to Brooke while Kodan was talking to Kimie. I looked away when Ms. Mendez announced our class project. She told us what groups we put in, and what project we were assigned. Apparently I was in group two with Brooke, Kodan, and Vinnie, and on last minute decision Kimie and Amoriko was placed with us too. That made me jump for joy inside my head. **

**I quickly introduced myself too them, and introduced Amoriko to Kodan, and Vinnie, and then introduced Kimie to Vinnie, and Brooke. Everyone said hi, and then looked over to the teacher what our project was going to be. Ms. Mendez then told us that were assigned to study on space shuttles and we also had a trip downtown. I was happy about visiting a space shuttle, my neighbor's father works at space station downtown, so I could probably get us in. **

**I could see that Kodan, and Vinnie didn't like the idea of going to a space station, because they were giving Ms. Mendez and angry glare. "Hey come off it guys, it will be fun to see how a space ship actual works, right Brooke, Kimie, and Amoriko?"I asked the three girls that seemed happy about the idea. "Yeah, I also loved to see how a space ship worked."Brooke said to me happily. I smiled and looked to Kimie and Amoriko who were smiling just as well. I believed that this would be a great friendship between us girls. I was not really friends with Brooke but I was happy because we loved the idea of visiting a space shuttle. **

**End of pov**

**Vinnie's pov:**

**Ugh another day of school and another day of being in a classes somewhat being surrounded by morons, and teachers who try their best to help the students learn. I walked into the science room, and sat next to the perky Athena who was lost in her thoughts. Athena was a okay girl, the thing that bothers me is her extremely happy self. I really don't like happy people that much. I'm sort of a loner, I would rather be by myself, but the only time I'm by myself is when I'm riding on my motorcycle or when I'm sitting by myself at lunch or when I'm at home. I could possibly be friends with people if I wanted too but right now I don't want to, but that sort of changed when two girls walked into the classroom, and walking up to the Ms. Mendez. They turned around, and I could actually tell that they both didn't want to be here, but they hid well when they started to talk. The short girl named Kimie had this sad look in her eyes that made me want to know what happen to put this girl in such a sad state. The tall girl name was Amoriko and she looked like she wanted to leave with all of the stares that were cast on her friend and her. **

**Ms. Mendez told Kimie to sit besides Kodan, while Amoriko was seated besides Brooke. Now I didn't have anything against them. Brooke was sort of like a replica of Athena, and Kodan was somewhat like me but they had their different traits. Brooke was a popular girl that was always smiling and happy, she had all of the boys chasing after her of course. But I'm not one of them and neither is Kodan. Brooke didn't have that many friends, and I wasn't Kodan had any friends either. **

**Looking at Amoriko I saw her chatting with Brooke, and I looked over at Kimie and saw her laughing at what Kodan said to her. Ms. Mendez then told us about our projects and everything. I was sort of mad that my group was assigned to do Space ships; I was glaring at the teacher. I didn't see that Athena noticed it. **

**Athena then started going on about whatever and I wasn't really paying attention to her, because the bell rang and quickly left the room without even turning back to look at them. **

Well that's it for chapter 5. I do hope you enjoyed it but please review, I not even sure if anyone like the last chapter or not. So I ask you please to review. It only takes two minutes to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

Hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating but I had midterms this week and last week and so I promise I'll have the next two chapters either on Saturday or next week. Also I have no internet because my dad did something so I'm going to have to post it either on my mom's computer or the computer at school. So I'm sorry for the delay…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Before I write this story I would like to say I do not own the power rangers story, but I do own my friend and I characters, and the other characters belong to Jamin91, JC DC KC, and Selocon. So I hope you in joy. But I hope you review because I would like to know what you think and what I should change in the story.**

Chapter 8

Kimie's Pov:

"Kimie, mom told me to tell you that a girl named Athena called and said to meet her and everyone else at the park at around 3:30."My little sister Katara said banging on my door. I looked up from the book I was reading and yelled out, "Okay, go tell Amoriko!" "She already did."Said Amoriko while walking into my room and sitting down on my bed. I groaned loudly and walked into my closet and pulled out a pink Baby Phat romper that was sleeveless and had a belted draped wrapped around the waists. I took off my pajamas and pulled on my outfit, I pulled on a pair of white socks and then placed my pink and black sneakers on.

Walking out of the closet, I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair out and placed them into too ponytails with curls. I always loved to dress the adorable way. I turned away from the mirror and looked at Amoriko and saw that she was waiting for me. I noticed Amoriko was wearing American Rag top that was short sleeve sheer cropped buttoned down blouse; she had a pair of dark ripped jeans on with black combat boots. She had her hair in it's usually style. "Hey I'm ready, let's go."I said while grabbing my shoulder purse, and a coat. I exited my room with Amoriko following behind me; we walked down the stairs and to the front door. "Mom, Amoriko and I are going to meet our science partners and head to the space station."I shouted out to her. "Okay dear, if anything goes wrong call me and I'll come and get you."My mother said before turning back around and fussing over my sister's hair.

Amoriko held the door open for me and I thanked her when I walked outside. "Amoriko do you get the feeling that something bad is going to happen today, but also get the same feeling that something big is going to happen to us."I asked with a hint of concern in my voice. "Well I'm not exactly sure what you mean, but don't think too much on it. You'll worry that pretty little head of yours off."She said. I nodded and just kept quiet during the whole walk to the park.

I didn't even know that we were at the park until I felt someone fling themselves onto me bringing me to the ground. I was quickly snapped out my thoughts and looked up and saw that it was Athena that had a very strong grip on me, I tried to shake her off but by the way everyone was looking at us they could see I wasn't succeeding. "Hello, Kimie."Athena said excitedly while stilling holding onto me. "Athena let her breathe, god you're killing her with the grip you have on her."Brooke said while snickering to herself, which earned her an evil glare from Athena. She then released her tight grip on me and smiled widely, and went to hug Amoriko next. "It's good to see you too Athena."I said with a smile. Turning to everyone else I smiled and said, "Hello, Kodan, Brooke, and Vincenzo." Kodan and Brooke smiled at me and said, "Hello Kimie, and Amoriko." Well Vincenzo nodded his head and said, "Hi, Kimie, and Amoriko." After Amoriko hugged Athena back she nodded her head and said a quick hello.

Brooke looked at all of us and spoke quickly, "Now let's get going, we have an appointment at the NASA, Brooke's neighbor was able to fit us in and show us how they work the space shuttles." "Okay, then let's go there is no time to waste."Kodan said to quickly. I had a feeling that he never liked space shuttles.

So it took about twenty minutes to get too where we need to be. But right when we were at the gate, there was a huge earthquake. I was really scared at that moment this earthquake was one of the hugest earthquakes I felt. The earthquake was so big it knocked us all down to our knees. "What's going on you guys?"I asked everyone. They looked at me and looked almost as scared as I was, but then the earthquake stopped and looking up I saw people running for their lives. "Do think the earthquake something off in the building?"Kodan muttered out loudly. Amoriko looked at him before saying, "I don't know but why don't we go check it out." I groaned loudly, because I knew nothing good would come out of this. "I think we should come back another day."Brooke said softly. I nodded in agreement while standing on my feet. "Hey, you kids you're not supposed to be here!"Middle-aged man shouted out to us. In fear we all took off running and ended up falling again when the earthquake happened again. "I have a plan, following me."Amoriko says while getting up and running past the guy and into the building. "Oh, why did it have to be me?"I muttered to myself while getting up and running past the same guy Amoriko did. I could hear Kodan, Brooke, Athena, and Vincenzo doing the same. I looked up and saw Amoriko wasn't moving but looking ahead of her, she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Amoriko are you okay?"I asked her, but she didn't move. "Uh, what is wrong with her?"I asked myself. I then looked at everyone else and noticed that they looked scared too. So I turned around and saw these ugly creatures running and attacking people. I didn't have any time to freeze, because a monster was just getting ready to attack me. I shrieked loudly and ducked out of the oncoming attack. I swiftly moved one leg out and kicked the monsters leg from underneath them. "Amoriko, Brooke, Athena, Kodan, and Vincenzo snap out of it we have to get out of here now!"I shouted while blocking a swift punch to my midsection. However; I wasn't quick enough to block a kick to my side which caused me to go flying into wall nearby. I screamed out in pain, and that's when Amoriko snapped out of whatever state she was in, I could see the angrier in her eyes from me being kicked into the wall. That's when Amoriko attacked one of monsters closer to her and gave it a swift punch to the ribs and a quick kick to the chin. "Kimie are you okay?"She asked me. I nodded and looked up to see that everyone else was getting attack by those veil creatures, and they seemed to being doing well. "Come on Kimie lets double team up and kicked these creatures back to where they came from."Amoriko said to me. I nodded and attacked one of the monsters I brought my arm up to block an attack, and swiftly jumped in the air flipping over the creature and kicking him in the back sending straight to Amoriko who held on arm out and clothespin him. I looked to the side and noticed a garbage can, and yelled over too Amoriko to throw them into it, which she did without a problem. I saw that Athena and Kodan had team up too take the monsters, and Brooke and Vincenzo had teamed up as well. I looked just in time to see that Kodan was knocked out by a monster. That's when Athena made a swift kick to its chest and made him move back a couple of steps. I ran at the monster quickly and knocked it off its feet.

Just when I was about to kick it, they disappeared right before my eyes. "Okay, what the hell just happened?"I asked quickly. "I don't know, but what the hell were those damn creatures?"Vinnie asked us. "Oh no, Kodan looks is out cold. Is he hurt?"I asked with concern. "No, he just took a bad bump to the head, but he will be feeling it when he wakes up."Athena says. I looked at her with questioning face. "My mom's best friend was a nurse so I know things."She said like it was nothing. I didn't bother saying anything, since I was more concerned about Kodan.

"I think we should get out of here, before those things come back."Brooke says scared. I nodded in agreement, but I then my body started to glow and I looked around and so did everyone else. We then felt like we were flying and then we were standing in front of big room, with seven chairs and control panels. I didn't even know where we were. "Does anyone get the feeling that we're not in the space building?"Brooke asked us. We all just nodded our heads, and continued to take in the room we were in. That's when I noticed a boy who looked to be about our age sitting down next to an older male.

**So that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been studying for my midterms and I been really tired because of that, and soon I will be taking my finals since the end my semester is in may. So please don't be mad if I don't update a lot, and so please review. And I would like to thank Selocon for the persistent messages she sends me too about when the next chapter is coming up and the idea of monsters attacking and throwing them into the dumpsters. **


	10. Where What!

Chapter 9 "We're what!"

"A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles." - Christopher Reeve

Chapter 9

Kimie's pov:

"What happened and where are we?" I asked everyone while taking in my surroundings. "All I know is that we're not in the space building anymore." Brooke replies back to my question. Looking up I noticed a teenage boy our age that had spiky sandy blondish hair, with green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. The guy next to him was older I would say that he was probably 31 or 32 or something, and he had long blonde hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, and he had a slightly stern look on his face. But he was wearing a red shirt with gray pants.

"You are correct young ones. You are not in the space building." The older guy tells us. "Um, if you don't mind me asking then where exactly are we?" Amoriko asked him. "You are on my space ship in outer space Amoriko." He replied back. Amoriko looked taken back with either the fact of being in space or him knowing her name. "Wait a second, how do you know my name, and what on earth do, you mean were in space. And secondly who the hell are you?" She asked him angrily. "Oh sorry how rude of me to not introduce myself," He said, "My name is Andros and I was the first red space ranger. The kid next to me is Dean and he's my son and he's also the new black space ranger." He said. I looked at him was just about to say mention that he didn't answer the rest of question but Vinnie beat me too it.

"You still didn't tell us how you know her name and why we were brought here." Vinnie says. "Well I know your names because I have chosen you six too be the new space rangers. And that's also why I brought you onto my ship." He said back. "Did you just say we are too become power rangers or are my ears deceiving me?" Athena and Brooke asked at the same time. "Your ears are not deceiving you Athena and Brooke." Andros says with low chuckle.

I glanced at Amoriko and Vinnie and noticed that they weren't taking this too well, just like I was. "Um if you don't mind me asking what were those things that attacked the space building?" I asked calmly. "I'm not really sure what those things were. They must be new monsters or something, because I've never faced them in my time of being a ranger."He replied. I looked at him and was about to respond when Vinnie spoke up. "What the hell do you mean you never fought these kind of monsters?"Vinnie asked calmly almost too calm for my liking. "I'll explain all of this later, but right now as I was saying you six have been chosen to be the next generation of the Space rangers."Andros said while looking at all five us. "Why did you choose us, I mean we're only in high school. And we do not know anything about saving the world. Or protecting it for that matter?"Asked Brooke who was trying to find out more answer then she was getting. Andros looked at her and said, "I choose you six is because you all have something that you do not see in yourselves. Brooke you are a person that is willing to help, but you are also person that would bring the team together, you sort of remind me of my friend Ashley who was the yellow ranger." Andros then turned to Athena who was kind of nervous but hid it with a smile. Andros then spoke to her, "Athena you are a natural born leader, you would most likely go against my rules if it meant helping a friend in need. Your a loyal and trust worthy companion, not to mention your mostly not going to even think about putting your life own the line if it means saving the people you care about. You mostly remind me of my other friend name T.J. who was the red turbo ranger, but then was made the blue space ranger."

I walked closer to Vinnie and he looked at me before giving me a small smile, I smiled back. "Well Vince, you are mostly like me in a way. You like to keep to yourself and really don't like to work with others but you will do it anyway. But I can also see that Kimie is helping you out. But it seems you would are more likely to come up with plans instead going into a battle with thinking up a plan."He said to Vinnie. "Amoriko, you are more than likely to use your brains, and to do anything if it meant saving your friend. Your determination exceeds too you. You are brave; you are more than likely a girl who likes to call the shots when nobody knows what they're doing. You remind me sort of like Zhane who was the silver ranger."Andros said to her and then he turns his gaze onto me. "Last but not least is little Kimie who is very loyal and trustworthy. She is the one that will also bring the team together just by the way she shows how much she cares about you all. Right now I believe she thinks you are all great friends but will become greater friends over time. Kimie is a somewhat of a free spirit like Athena is. But she is also a girl who will not back down if it means saving this planet from evil. I also can see that she is having difficulties with being a ranger but she will tells us when she's ready. Kimie you remind me of Cassie who was the pink ranger." he said knowingly. He looked down too see that Amoriko had Kodan next to her but he was still unconscious. "I guess since Kodan is still sleeping I'll talk to him later. But for right now I'll tell you what color you will be. Athena you will be the red space ranger."Andros says while handing Athena something that look like a watch. "Cool, I'm the leader."Athena shouted excitedly. "Brooke you will be the green space ranger."He said while handing Brooke the same watch looking thing. "Wow, thank you Andros."Brooke said with a smile. "You're welcome, Vinnie you will be the silver ranger."He told him while handing him the same thing the other two received. "Amoriko I have chosen you too be the yellow ranger."Andros said handing her the watch. "Thanks."She replied while taking the watch. "Now Kimie I have chosen you too be the pink ranger."He said while handing me a watch also. "Wow, thank you Andros."I said with a somewhat happy tone and I gave him a hug which surprised him as much as it surprised me. "You're welcome little one."He said while hugging me back.

I broke the hug and took a step back next to Vincenzo, and smiled up at everyone. They all smiled back and I could tell that being rangers will bring us all closer together, and nothing will come against us and the world. I now knew that being a ranger is going to be some hard responsibilities for all six of us, but with my friends by my side we can do anything together even if it means facing evil everyday to save this planet from being destroyed.

Well this is chapter 9, I would like to thank selecon who asked for this chapter to be posted on her birthday but I was at six flags. So sorry for this being posted late so happy b-lated birthday. Since I have two more finals this week, I will be posting more now since my last day of school is on Tuesday. Yippee for me. So I hope you review more. And I hope this chapter is too your liking. I will have chapter 10 up either on Sunday or Monday.


	11. Kodan Knows

Chapter 10 "Telling Kodan"

Amoriko's Pov:

_We've have just been told that we've been chosen to be the new protectors of the earth. Better known as the power rangers not just any power rangers, we're the new space rangers. Me, can you believe it? I have been told a lot of stuff that in my years, but being told that I'm a power ranger is really an icing on a cake… I looked over at Kimie with concern, because of how she was taking because of the incident in Japan, before we moved here. I mean her father was murder by one of the monsters in Japan. I guess your wondering how he was killed but that is her story too tell, not mine.  
><em>

I guess I'll have to talk to her when where alone. But right now I have to wake up Kodan because he's been out for a while now. Looking down at Kodan who was still on the ground where he was when we were transported here. "Hey, we should really wake Kodan up guys." I said while crouching down to the ground. "Your right, he's been out for a while now." Brooke stated calmly while bending down next to me. "Wait guys I feel that we should probably let him wake up by himself." Kimie says while looking at Brooke and me. Just when I was going to say something I heard a quite groan in front of me. I looked down a saw Kodan waking up. _I guess we didn't have to wake him up after all._

End of pov

Kodan's pov:

I could hear three female voices. One of them belonging to Brooke, and I assume the second voice was Amoriko, but I couldn't determine the third voice since she was farther away… I could feel this intense headache, groaning loudly. I felt someone's hands on arms. I assumed they were going to help me sit up, and that's exactly what they were doing.

"What happened to me, and where are we?" I asked instantly. Looking around at my friends I noticed two other people I never seen before. "And who are they?" I asked with curiosity. "Well Kodan, we were attacked at the space station and you were knocked out cold by the creatures. And we're in space on a space ship." Kimie said to me. "And these two are Dean and Andros. Well Andros is the older guy and Dean is the guy who looks our age." Athena says excitedly while smiling at me widely. "I'm glad you're okay Kodan." Brooke told me with a smile. "Yeah, I agree with Brooke, and now you can figure out why Andros brought us here. While we go and explore this space ship." Amoriko says with a grin.

I was now curious to find out the reason we were brought here. I looked at everyone and they smiled, well Vinnie nodded his head and left the room while following closely behind the girls. I looked up and saw that the both of the guys were looking at me. "Well Kodan it was nice to meet you while you're conscious." Andros says to me with a friendly smile. I smiled back at him and replied, "Thanks, it's nice to meet the both of you."

"So can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked nicely. "Well, like I told your friends, the reason I brought you here is because I have chosen you too be a power ranger." He answers. I looked at him with shock and while trying to form a normal sentence. "You don't have to say anything until I finish telling you everything I told your friends." Andros said to me. "Angel Grove needs protection from the new forces of evil that has just arisen. And the new teenagers are going to be you and your friends. So I have chosen you too be the new blue ranger on this team." He said to me. I looked at him and said, "I will be a ranger but how will this work. I mean we have school and we're already busy with that. So all I'm trying to say is this going to interfere with our education because I can't afford to flunk school." Andros looked at me with a fatherly smile and said, "Well as a father I wouldn't allow anybody who couldn't keep there grades up while being a ranger. So no I gotta say that we will never know when these monsters will attack, but I can't promise you that it won't interfere with your schoolwork. But I do have faith that you will do your hardest to maintain the same grade point average you have now." I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"So here's your new morpher Kodan. I also should tell you that Dean is the black ranger." Andros says while handing me a blue morpher that looked sort of like a wrist watch. I smiled and took the watch from him while looking at it. "Thanks Andros, and I can't wait to protect the world." I replied honestly. "Kodan, also you have to keep this a secret." Andros said sternly. I nodded and said an okay too him.

End of pov

* * *

><p>Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't posted chapters in a while. I've been helping my mom with everything since she had surgery on her right arm and everything. So also I would like to say I hit a 1,189 views on my story.<p>

I also want to say that even though I said I support Rated MA stories doesn't mean people who are rude can make comments on my opinion, so if you have something bad to say keep it too yourself, because now I had too turn off my anonymous reviews so they couldn't review. And I hate too do that...


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. The reason why was because I in the hospital because of my kidney and then everything with cyst erupted in my ovaries or something like that causing me extreme amount of pain… I could barely walk… But I am getting better and plus there is an upside to this because of what happened I get take all of my college classes online instead of going to the school.

Hey everyone before I put up another chapter I want to put up another character profile that I received from **shadowboy8456**

Name: Colin Grayson  
>Family: Carter Grayson, ancestor (Red Lightspeed Ranger) Mother and Father (A-squad SPD Rangers) Deceased<p>

Age: 18

History: Became an SPD ranger at a very young age. After the death of his parents, he threw himself into his work, eventually getting promoted to A-squad, whom he led for two years. Throughout his career, he was always a red ranger. One night, he got a message in a dream from a computer programmed to think like Zordon. He resigned from SPD, at the cost of his red ranger powers, stole one of their spaceships and set out to find the computer. Once he did, he was giving the last remaining power of the white ranger. He saved the earth from Rita and Zed's Grandson, Roger Revolto. During the battle, a civilian got in the way and he to throw the power coin, destroying it and Roger. He was banished to the past for his crimes and learned from Tommy Oliver (Dino thunder) that the dragon Zord was still dormant in Angel grove. He summoned with the dragon dagger, fixed it up, made it more powerful. He changed the color to white, and found a Dino Gem hidden in the mouth of the Zord. With the gem, he created an SPD morpher and became the white dragon ranger.  
>Ranger Color:..White..Duh.<br>Weapons: Dragon Dagger and Delta Long sword (controls wind)  
>Hair: Chestnut brown, and cut short<br>Clothes: Replica of Lightspeed rescue Jacket (red and black) black t-shirt, jeans  
>Personality: Very serious in battle, but more relaxed when de-morphed.<p>

Birthday: March 27  
>Looks: Skin is pale, with a scar in the shape of a 't' on his left cheek<br>Ethnicity: Canadian/American  
>Favorite Classes: History and Media arts (Computer class)<br>Hobbies: Reading, writing about his experiences as a Power Ranger(in a private book) and Martial Arts.  
>Sports: Badminton and Dodge ball<br>Love interest: None but looking for a girlfriend.  
>Best friend: None<p>

I also promise to have the next chapter up soon… And I would like to that Shadowboy8456.

I also have a chapter of Colin's pov that Shadowboy8456 had written for me and I will post it after the chapter next chapter…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

I do not own the idea of power rangers, I wish I did but I do not. I do own Amoriko, and Saiyuo and other oc characters that are not power rangers. The other Oc power ranger's characters belong to other authors.

Chapter 11

Colin's POV  
>I step through the time portal, checking left and right that nobody has seen me. Good, nobody has. I throw the backpack the contained one my weapons I used while in ranger form. The portal closed behind me as I started walking towards the high school, a large sign that said "Angel Grove High School" told me I was on the right way.<br>As I walk, I think of the event s that got me to this point he message in my dreams, my resignation from SPD, and being sent back in time for my crimes. I begin to think back to that night that had seemed to have happened Oh so long ago...

I had just gotten back from fighting another monster as the SPD A-squad Red Ranger; my team had retired to their quarters for the night while I stayed up a little longer, restless after the battle. Eventually, sleep found me, but once it did, it took me far away from the life I had built after my parent's death. I remember the Dream vividly, standing before Zordon, the creator of the Power Rangers. (I later found out it was a computer programmed to think like him instead) He told me to abandon my post, and find the ship he was located in, far, far in space. I made an attempt to convince my Commander, Doggie Crueger the Third, to allow me to go on official business, but he didn't allow his rangers to go on personal missions. At that point I resigned from duty, leaving the Red ranger power and my blaster behind, keeping the morpher that I had become so attached to over the years. That same night, I broke into the SPD shipyard, which was filled with rocket ships for travel, and stole one of them. Soon after my former team was ordered to pursue and capture me.

They caught up with me on a rainy night, in the slums of some planet I didn't know the name of. I fought them off with a small green dagger I had found in one of the markets on that planet. (I would later find out it was the original dragon dagger Tommy Oliver once used during his time as the green ranger) I made it back to my ship in time to lose them, and rip out the tracking beacon that was in my ship. Within the week, I reached the space ship, which was a replica of the Megaship that the Space Rangers used in their time. Inside was a computer Zordon and an array of different morphers that the Power Rangers had used in their time, including the one used by my ancestor, Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

He informed me that the son of Rita Revolta and Lord Zed was coming to earth, looking for vengeance. He then gave me a replica of the white ranger power coin and an original Morpher. Through the Power Coin, I was given access to the White Ranger powers and the Tiger Zord. He teleported me back to earth, where the battle had already begun. I was easily able to fend him off and eventually defeat him, but in a twist of fate, I lost the White Ranger power. He had shrunken down to normal size, very angry at his defeat. He fired a magic blast at my team, intent on killing them. I knew I wouldn't be able to get there in time, so I threw the power coin that absorbed the blast and fired it back at him. The coin was destroyed, and I was arrested for stealing a spaceship and assaulting SPD officers.  
>For my crimes I was to be sent back in time, never to return. The time force came to see me off and I promised Jen I would say hello to Wes If I saw him. I was then sent back in time, my ship breaking apart and I ended up in the time of Tommy Oliver and the Dino Thunder rangers. He told me about the dagger, so we went to angel grove to retrieve the Dragon Zord from where it had slept for so many years. While cleaning it and fixing it up, I found a white gem in the mouth of the Dragon Zord, Tommy did a little research, and found it was a gem similar to the Dino gems. Turns out it was a dragon gem, which (after a couple modifications) I was able to use with my SPD morpher, to become the White Dragon Power Ranger.<p>

I stuck around long enough to help the rangers defeat their villain, but unfortunately Creuger decided to send me to another time-. I was cut off as my face got slammed into the locker I had just closed; I had arrived while deep in thought about my past. I turned to face a thin but smug looking guy in some sort of suit. "You mind explaining why you pushed me?" I asked with an annoyed tone. He simply said "I want your jacket" in a smug tone. I looked at the red and black jacket (a replica of the Lightspeed rescue jacket with self-repairing nanobots) I was wearing. "And If I don't hand it over?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'll convince you" he said with a grin, pulling out a pair of nun chucks. Almost by instinct I went for the dragon dagger, which was concealed in a pocket in my jacket, but I stopped myself and instead put up my fists. He responded by charging me, swinging the weapon horizontally. I ducked under and delivered a swift punch to the gut. He must have been weaker than I thought, because that punch set him on his **, dumbfounded. I picked my backpack and left the hallway. When I passed through the cafeteria, I noticed a group of students staring at me. I approached them and asked, "May I help you?"

* * *

><p>Okay I did not write this chapter since I've been sick this chapter belongs to creator of Colin's. The author who wrote this is Shadowboy8456, and I would like to thank her for this.<p> 


End file.
